And Then He Tells Me
by yami-no-tenshi Yuffie
Summary: A school three times the size of my last one, a pond with a statue peeing in it, how classy, and a certain host club member nicknamed the 'Shadow King' by his fellow host club members...What could possibly go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A short oneshot of something I randomly thought of a couple days ago. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

I wonder how it all ended up like this.

A strange ending to a strange day I guess. It probably all started with my eternal question, "What's a host club?"

Apparently all the girls in the area heard me since there was a sudden collection of gasps followed by silence.

Then they all rushed me down the halls, up the stairs, and in front of a door that said 'Third Music Room'. Why a school for lazy rich people need more than 3 music rooms is beyond me. Anyway, the crowd just kept yellling at me with statements like 'How do you NOT know about the host club?' 'Boy, are you missing out!' or 'We need to get her to the host club stat!'

As the doors opened we were assaulted by rose petals.

Beyond the rose petals were 7 very handsome men. Three of which tried to seduce me, two of those people were twins by the way. One of them was on the shoulders of a black haired tall one and didn't even look the part of a high school student!

And one was a girl...what the hell?

My clumsiness will be the death of me one day, because as I tried to escape the tall blonde's grasp, I tripped over a small statue by a pillar.

Before I know it, I'm being harrased by the man with black hair and glasses that tried to make me a buy a plush doll of some guy named Tamaki Suoh. He wanted me to pay five grand for the ugly little statue. I'm pretty sure that they could pay for the statue and buy a new one. Probably something much less horrid too.

So an arguement started. And while all the other girls were being 'entertained' by the hosts, I was threatened with police force, deportation, and financial take over of the shrine. Hours past and the other hosts finally went home. Somehow the arguement took a dramatic change. All I remember was having a glaring contest with him before he pushed me against a pillar and covered my lips with his.

Moaning, I put my hands around his neck in order to deepen the kiss. He had his hands around my waist bringing me closer to him. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and playfully flicked my own.

He broke the kiss when I needed air.

I looked into his eyes, only to have them shielded by the glint of his glasses. He smirked and my blood ran cold.

And then he tells me it's going to cost five grand to replace the statue.

WHAT THE HELL!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I decided to make this an acutal story!_

* * *

**C****hapter 2**

I'm pissed.

Nothing makes sense. Nothing EVER makes sense in my life! Like how the odds of this happening to a girl who traveled back in the past and saved the future. That surely didn't make sense. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. Not for any particular reason I might add. I'm just pissed. Pissed as hell is what I am! What exactly happened in the last chapter you might ask? Hell, I don't really know!

_Flashback_

"And how exactly am I suppose to pay for the little ugly statue anyway?"

"That's not my problem." Damn him. Damn his all knowing smirk. Damn the statue. And just damn him! "I assure you that one way or another you will replace the statue. And if you don't know how then come back tomorrow and I'll tell you how." I sure as all hell didn't like the way the room got darker as he spoke.

He started gathering his things like his laptop and that stupid little notebook. He started to head for the door. And as he reached it, he turned back towards me. "See you tomorrow Kagome." It's the smile. It was the creepy looking smile that almost made me run for cover.

"I hate life…"

_End Flashback_

"I don't want to go to school. Where's one of Grandpa's stupid medical excuses when you need one?" I tried to go down stairs as slowly as possible, and I probably would have if Souta didn't push me half way down.

"Come on sis! Just because you want to put your life on hold doesn't mean I have to!"

We sat down for breakfast. I started to fiddle with the tie around my neck. Please. There was no way, absolutely no way, I was going to wear those disgusting yellow tents. "If you don't leave now you won't be able to make the train." Mom said. Don't send me away. Please don't send me off to that place. "Okay, I guess I better get going then."

"I should go to." Souta said.

I tried taking the shrine stairs as slow as possible too.

"Don't make me push you down these stairs too."

* * *

I spent most of the day in class sitting on a bruised butt.

Then lunch rolled around. Then my few remaining classes. Then the bell.

"Gome-chan! I'm so glad you came back! Kyo-chan said you'd be back but I wasn't too, too sure! Hey, would you like to eat some cake with me! Or maybe you'd like some apple pie!" He kept going. On and on and on. It was so adorable, but after listening to him for a few minutes everything started to spin.

"Mitsukuni."

"Hmm? What is it Takashi?"

"She's dizzy." Huh. Apparently he grabbed my arms and we started to twirl around. No wonder everything was spinning.

"You're a different one aren't you?" One of the twins said. "Yeah, you're a girl, but you're wearing the boys' uniform." The other one said.

"I knew you'd be back to see me, my princess." It was the tall blonde one.

"I'm not here to see you! I'm actually here to see, what did he call him, Kyo-chan?" Great. Now he's growing mushrooms in a corner.

"Tamaki-senpai, would you stop that! I'm sorry miss. It's usually not THIS chaotic." It's the girl.

"You're a girl." The room got eerily quiet and all the members started staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. "What?"

The blonde, Tamaki, looked at the guests. "The Host Club is closed for the rest of the day!"

* * *

It's dark. And there's a bright light in my face.

"How do you know about Haruhi?"

"Who sent you?"

"Are you spying on us?"

They're throwing a freakin million questions at me!

"Tamaki, what on earth are you doing?"

"Kyouya! I'm glad you're here! This girl has been spying on us and is planning on revealing Haruhi's identity!"

The glint from his glasses blocks his eyes again. "Actually, Kagome is here because I told her to be here."

* * *

_A/N: There you have it. Chapter 2! Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Hello again. It sure has been quite a while hasn't it? Yeah, sorry about that. I finally updated though!_

* * *

"What? Kyouya, how could you do such a thing? Bringing in a spy to ruin Haruhi! And here I thought you cared for our children." Tamaki gathered the other hosts into a circle. "I know this is hard to believe, but it looks like Mommy and I are going to get a divorce." Of course the little senior started to freak out and have a near heart attack. A divorce? This guy is so weird.

"Calm down. She's here to repay a debt. Kagome, this is Tamaki. He is the president of the host club."

He pointed to the small senior that swung me around earlier. "This is Mitsukini Haninozuka. And the taller one is Takashi Morinozuka. You may call them Honey and Mori for short." I gave each a small wave. "These are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." They looked at me as a child would look at a new toy. "And this is Haruhi Fujioka. She's a commoner." Well that was kind of blunt.

"It's a… pleasure to meet you all. But I really need to speak with Kyouya about something."

"Is it about …" One of the twins started.

"The statue you broke?" I never understood the 'finish each other's sentence' thing.

"**You might as well just let him decide because he's not going to agree to anything unless he finds it fit." **

"You make it seem like this is a regular occurrence." Everyone looked at Haruhi. "Did Kyouya make you pay for something you broke?"

Haruhi looked defeated. "Still paying. I'm paying my way through being a host which is why I'm wearing the boy's uniform."

"So how are you going to make her pay for the statue, Kyo-chan?"

Kyouya glanced at his notebook. I inched closer trying to see what he had planned for me until he snapped it shut. "Her debt isn't as large as Haruhi's so she won't have to work as much. Being a host will be the most logical option. However," why is there always a however? "since I am the one who purchased the statue, she will also work for me."

I was a little tired of him talking about me like I'm not in the room; I decided to put in my two cents. "And what's the difference? It looks like you run this joint."

He looked a little annoyed at my interruption. Good. "The difference is that you will also assist me with anything I need help with outside of the club. It was my money you wasted after all."

"I'm not going to be your slave!"

Dumb bastard pushed up his glasses and said, "I'm afraid you really don't have an option. And I don't believe slave it the correct word."

"Then what, pray tell, is the correct word?"

"Servant." His smirk was back.

* * *

_A/N: Have no fear! I have the next few chapters written. It's all a matter of when I want to upload them. O.O'_

_P.S. When I uploaded this chapter I accidently labeled it as the fourth chapter and for a good ten minutes I kept rereading the chapter and looking through all of my files thinking 'WTF? This is not chapter four! Stop trolling!' :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am not dead._

* * *

Chapter 4

"One flaw though, everyone already knows that I'm a girl. How could I be a host?"

"Not a problem, you could be a female host, cater to the male population. That would bring a new crowd in and add to the profits."

Everyone seemed to be actually considering this. "I suppose it makes sense."

Tamaki was nodding his head, thinking. "It makes perfect sense. In a way, we would be a complete host club. Suited for everyone."

"And just think of all the business Kyo-chan would get with Kago-chan! She's very pretty!"

I sure as hell didn't like the look the twins had. "**We would attract a lot more business if Kagome would cosplay too." **Okay peanut gallery, no one asked for your opinion.

Haruhi seemed to be the only one on my side. "Now wait a minute. If Kagome really does bring in as much business as you all say, then why does she need to be Kyouya's servant too?"

"Like he said-"

"It was his money after all."

"Or maybe he just wants to be a sadistic bastard and watch me suffer."

It was very scary how no one seemed to argue with it. And even scarier how Kyouya didn't respond.

All hatred for this guy aside, I guess I did break the statue. And I do have to pay for it (no matter how much of a waste of money I think it was).

"I suppose this isn't so bad of deal. Alright, I'll be a female host."

"Welcome to the family Kago-chan!" This kid was just too adorable. He hugged me around the waist and looked up at me with his big brown doe eyes. Smiling like there was no tomorrow.

There was a flash that had me dazed for second, blinking away the light. It seemed that Tamaki was taking pictures.

"Well this is a first. The host club has a female host! This calls for a family portrait." Every other second was a flash from the camera as Tamaki just snapped away.

I grabbed Mori and Haruhi's arm. "You two are required to keep me sane." If I looked closely enough, I'm pretty sure I could see Mori smile.

Haruhi giggled. "It's difficult to keep ourselves sane, let alone someone else."

* * *

_:)_


End file.
